Field of Invention
Lock key assembly made of 3 interlocking pieces
Prior Art
The inventor is aware of previous patents and claims of a general type of different key mechanism. US patent 2005/0217327 to Antonio Frias shows two open projections of the key blade which surrounds a semi circle and creates a semi hole. This hole extends also to the key head. A locking pin is seated in this hole with no means of arresting mechanically the axial movement of this locking pin. US patent 2004/0148988 Mark Raymond Taylor shows no mechanical means of locking the key blade to the key head. It describes it to be “reasonably held” by friction, glue, epoxy or welding. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,973 Serge Graniansky describes a key with a male protrusion a key holder with an equivalent female cut out, to accommodate said male protrusion. This sub assembly has to be assembled first. The key holder has a slight angle on its side edges, corresponding to the slight angle in the slot of the key head. The sub assembly is pushed into the key head to be held in place by forced wedging action. There is no means of a positive mechanical locking action.